Be careful what you wish For
by SisYa-wa
Summary: Un grand Palace Rouge. Un chat qui miaule. Des voisins fous. Et un abysse, si profond, si beau, si sombre, qu'on y resterait bien pour toujours. Prenez garde, lecteurs. Les rêves sont dangereux. Mais la vie n'est-elle pas qu'un jeu ? (AkuRoku-Coraline Universe/Rated T)
1. Poupée de Chiffon

_Note :_ Salut à vous ici-bas ! J'espère que tout va bien pour vous et que, si vous êtes encore là, c'est que cette nouvelle histoire viens d'attiser votre curiosité. En effet, comme je l'avais énoncé dans la note du chapitre 15 de TCÂ, cette nouvelle fiction est un AkuRoku en cross-over avec l'univers du dessin animé "Coraline". Elle sera assez courte : j'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira, je fais en ce moment de mon mieux pour pouvoir vous offrir le chapitre 16 aussi vite que possible ! Pleins de bisous à tous.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'Univers de Coraline, ici principalement utilisé dans son aspect animé, appartient à Henry Sellick ainsi qu'a Neil Gaiman, son auteur original.**

Sur ce, _Bonne lecture !_ Ya.

* * *

 **Be Careful what you wish For.**

 _Chapitre 1 : Une poupée de chiffon._

Roxas déteste la campagne. Il exècre les paysages verts, le chant aigrelet des oiseaux, le parfum du pétrichor qui pénètre par les fenêtres de la voiture à une vitesse stupéfiante, laissant bientôt la saveur âcre de la pluie lui pourrir la langue. Il n'aime ni le ciel bleu, ni l'odeur du purin. Il n'aime rien.

Mais ce que Roxas déteste par-dessus tout, c'est voir la route défiler sous ses yeux fatigués. Car cette route qui s'étire à l'infinie l'emmène loin de tout ce qu'il a connu jusqu'alors, ses amis, son école, sa famille. Cette route, c'est l'ultime barrière qui le retient au Michigan, mais aussi le chemin qui l'emporte peu à peu vers l'enfer. Il le sait. Oui, Roxas a bien protesté, hurlé, pesté, accrochant même le béton de la baraque avec ses ongles, l'entourant de ses pieds. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Sa vie, c'était ici.

Ici, au Michigan, et nul part ailleurs. Et peu importait ce que disait sa mère, au diable les douces paroles de son père, au trou les vieilles recommandations de son pote Demyx ! Rien à foutre, merde !

Mais il fallut y aller. Il ne put rien faire, hormis serrer les dents et maudire le monde, filant quelques coups de pieds à la voiture toute neuve de la famille, qui l'avait décidément bien mérité. Sur la route, Roxas a pleuré, libérant sa frustration et ses larmes de rage, jetant de temps à autre quelques regards noirs en direction de ses géniteurs, dégoûté.

De toute manière, rien n'était beau, là-bas.

Déjà trois heures qu'ils roulaient sur d'identiques routes brûlées avec Elvis Presley en fond sonore, et c'était toujours le même ennui, la même sensation de vide qui le saisissait à la gorge chaque fois qu'il repensait à ceux qu'il laissait derrière lui. Hayner, Pence, Olette, le marchand de glaces à l'eau de mer et son sourire ridé, la belle cloche de l'horloge en face de sa maison. Même son professeur de chimie, le rigide et cruel professeur Vexen, venait à lui manquer. Roxas passa une main dans sa chevelure blonde, soupira.

« Mon Dieu, faites que l'on arrive jamais. Je veux rentrer chez moi… »

Le vrombissement assourdissant des voitures couvrit peu à peu ses pensées, et le jeune garçon se laissa bientôt balloter au rythme des petits chemins. Après tout, le ronron du moteur lui ferait sans doute oublier sa tristesse un moment, alors à quoi bon résister ? Lentement, les paupières de Roxas s'alourdirent alors, ses yeux rougis se fermèrent et, pendant un court instant, il en oublia même sa destination.

Ainsi que l'horreur profonde qu'elle lui inspirait.

[x]

 _13ème Rue, chemin du Palace Rouge, huitième avenue, Illusiopolis_.

Voici ce qui était écrit sur la petite pancarte miteuse pendouillant dans le vide, juste devant lui.

Un peu auparavant, Roxas avait été réveillé en sursaut par son père. Celui-ci, affichant un large sourire, lui avait demandé de sortir de la voiture pour les aider à décharger les bagages, lui et sa mère. Encore en sueur, le jeune blond avait boudé, le regard sombre, avant de remarquer qu'ils étaient bel et bien arrivés à destination. Déjà.

Jetant ensuite un coup d'œil méfiant au dehors, il ouvrit sa fenêtre, glissant ses doigts dans l'interstice minuscule qui le protégeait encore de l'extérieur. Pas question qu'il ne sorte. Jamais il ne poserait un pied sur ce sol terreux, pourri jusqu'à l'extrémité des racines de la terre.

Et puis, ses parents s'en sortaient très bien sans lui, d'après ce qu'il voyait.

Sa mère, une longue brune à la taille mince, portait les paquets sur une épaule, quatre cartons déjà empilés sous le menton. Bientôt, un cinquième vint recouvrir sa bouche, et Roxas pouffa de rire lorsqu'elle laissa tout tomber dans la boue, ses bras faibles ayant craqués sous le poids des boîtes trop nombreuses. Son père, chargé de leurs six valises, essayait quant à lui de la relever, s'empêtrant dans la vase et les cailloux, lui cognant bras et jambes, gueulant comme un putois. Elle hurlait.

Et le blondinet, confortablement assis sur la banquette arrière, exultait.

« Avec un peu de chance, se disait-il, on repartira pour le Michigan. » Mais ses espoirs étaient infondés, et il en était conscient. En effet, malgré tout cela, ses parents réussirent à extorquer chaque paquet de la voiture, chaque carton du déménagement, brisant chaque fois un peu plus ses illusions et ses rêves, lui arrachant lentement sa vie passée, par petits morceaux. Jamais Roxas ne sortit du véhicule pour leur prêter main forte.

Plutôt crever. Une heure passa, puis deux. Fâchés, ses géniteurs le laissèrent donc à son affaire, remontant l'allée menant à la maison, disparaissant tous deux derrière l'immense couvert de bois écarlate qui protégeait le ponton menant à la baraque. Il pleuvait.

Vers la fin d'après-midi, le ventre du blond se mit néanmoins à grogner, et il dut –à contrecœur- se résoudre à poser un pied dehors. Le sol, imbibé d'eau, était glissant, et lorsqu'il claqua violemment la portière, un écho des plus terrifiants lui glaça le sang. Accélérant le pas, Roxas marcha donc rapidement sur le chemin de pierres conduisant jusqu'à l'entrée, soufflant, respirant, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés. Ses cheveux dorés, d'ordinaires comparables à un nid d'oiseau ébouriffé, lui collaient au visage, la pluie lui glissant dans le cou.

Au loin, le ciel obscur semblait vouloir engloutir chaque habitation alentour, couvrant la ville entière de nuages poussiéreux, en contrebas. Voilà bien le seul avantage que possédait cette foutue mansarde à la couleur plus que louche. Sa hauteur. Outre le fait qu'elle soit de taille monumentale, le terrain pentu sur lequel elle se trouvait la surélevait par rapport aux voisins de la ville, perdus tels des fourmis ridicules sur la colline d'en bas. Roxas apprécia un moment la vue puis, lorsqu'il en eut assez, se retourna vers la porte menant au vestibule.

Et c'est là qu'il aperçut une pancarte, décrépite et humide, qui se dressait juste en face de leur boîte aux lettres commune. Le Palace Rouge, hein ? Un surnom bien étrange pour une maison l'étant tout autant, à son avis. Cette dernière avait en effet été peinte en rouge brique, quelques petits coins luisant parfois de reflets vermillon à peine perceptibles. La tristesse du temps aggravant encore son moral, Roxas se prit à penser que le palace avait ce soir des allures de monstre couvert de sang, dévorant sans doute ses habitants à l'approche de la nuit.

A vrai dire, de nombreuses rumeurs couraient partout en ville, et personne n'ignorait les dangers existant dans la demeure écarlate. Ces périls étaient arrivés sans attendre aux oreilles de notre blondinet rempli de joie de vivre, qui avait alors tout fait pour empêcher ses parents d'acheter. Mais la folie des prix bas voilant la face de ses ancêtres stupides, ils s'étaient malgré tout retrouvés ici, à devoir vivre dans le coin le plus reculé au monde, au creux de la campagne, dans une maison flippante et probablement hantée. Il frissonna.

Tout à coup, un éclair zébra le ciel, provoquant une détonation foudroyante qui manqua de lui crever les tympans. Le jeune garçon plaqua alors les mains sur ses oreilles, l'orage redoublant de violence, la pluie giclant sur ses mains et dégoulinant dans son t-shirt, transperçant sans problème le ciré qu'il portait.

Seul, sous la rafale d'eau qui le fouettait encore, Roxas hurla. Longtemps. Le bruit des milliers de gouttes frappant la terre couvrait aisément le bruit de sa voix. Il cria donc jusqu'à en avoir mal, épuisant sa gorge asséchée par le voyage et enfin, lorsque sa haine se fut apaisée, il cogna contre le bois de la porte en appelant ses parents, qui devaient lui ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, ce fut le père de Roxas qui l'accueillit dans l'entrée, le laissant ensuite seul sur le paillasson, trempé. Puis il repartit, comme si de rien n'était.

Roxas maugréa en retirant ses chaussures, vidant l'eau poisseuse qui s'était installée au fond de son talon. Puis il lança un regard circulaire à son nouvel environnement : l'intérieur de la bâtisse était laid, d'un rouge usé et sale, et plusieurs traces de moisi s'étendaient visiblement par endroits. Le plafond, à l'architecture creuse et ronde des anciens temps, semblait sur le point de s'effondrer à tous moments, et de minces vitres brisées agrémentaient le décor déjà plus qu'hostile à ses yeux. Même la tapisserie paraissait comme vieillie, alors que sa mère l'avait faite refaire i peine une semaine...

Posant un pied nu sur le parquet noirci, Roxas remarqua rapidement le grincement continu du sol : celui-ci lui irrita les oreilles, faisant grincer ses dents. Il déboutonna son manteau, trouva un crochet rouillé attendant dans le coin de la salle, l'y accrocha, et se mit à bailler. Fichue baraque.

Mais après tout, puisqu'il était ici, pourquoi ne pas envisager une petite exploration ? L'orage crachait encore ses foudres dehors, et il était absolument hors de question pour lui de retourner voir ses parents. Le blondinet secoua donc la tête, essayant tant bien que mal de sécher sa chevelure désordonnée, puis se mit à parcourir les murs du regard, intrigué.

De nombreuses photos meublaient déjà les pans tapissés, mais les visages souriant dans les cadres de verre paraissaient disparaitre, et ce au fur et à mesure que Roxas avançait. Surpris, il ne s'y attarda pourtant pas outre mesure, préférant faire courir ses orteils sur le large tapis brodé d'or qui s'étalait sur toute la surface du corridor. Il glissa plusieurs fois, se rattrapant de justesse, riant aux éclats, puis entreprit ensuite de parcourir le bâtiment de fond en comble. Il visita chacune des gigantesques pièces, en passant par sa chambre, la salle de bain, le salon, les toilettes, le salon de thé et le living-room.

Hormis la salle de bain et le salon, rien n'était véritablement meublé. Une lampe, une table, un tableau, un lit par-ci par-là… cela n'arrivait pas à combler le vide insistant qui mordait silencieusement les couloirs de l'ancestral palace. « Peut-être que tout sera plus vivant, lorsque les cartons seront ouverts… » grogna Roxas, s'imaginant déjà devoir déballer ses propres bagages sous l'œil attentif de sa mère.

Ne restait plus que le bureau, et la cuisine.

Dans le bureau, comme il s'y attendait, Roxas trouva son père. Courbé, ses lunettes carrées retombant mollement sur son nez, il avait les yeux fixés sur un petit écran bleu. Quelques mèches blondes et grasses couvraient sans franc succès son front sensible à un début de calvitie, et ses sourcils trop penchés exprimaient une profonde réflexion. Tant et si bien qu'il ne remarqua même pas son fils dans l'embrasure de la porte, ni l'air furieux sur son visage lorsqu'il lui toucha l'épaule.

Ignoré, Roxas fit donc demi-tour, la mâchoire crispée, les poings serrés.

« A peine arrivés, et déjà en train de bosser. Boulot, boulot, boulot. Un de ces jours, ils vont en crever. »

Le jeune homme se replia par la suite dans la cuisine, où il découvrit sa mère. Affairée, celle-ci tripotait ses cheveux nattés d'une main nerveuse tout en pianotant agilement sur un large clavier lumineux. Lorsque Roxas entra, elle releva la tête, haussa les sourcils d'un air déçu, puis reprit son activité, les muscles du cou noués.

« Ah. Ce n'est que toi, trésor. »

Le garçon aux cheveux d'or leva les yeux au ciel, pinçant rageusement les lèvres, mais ne répondit rien. A la place, il ouvrit le frigo situé à sa droite, afficha une mine blasée lorsqu'il en découvrit le contenu, et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange, ce soir ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, accompagné de l'habituel et insoutenable tapotement des touches sur le clavier. Tapatap, tapatap.

« Maman ? »

« Alors, elle te plaît la maison, mon chéri ? »

Putain de dialogue de sourds. Le garçon tiqua, le visage froissé par la déception : un instant, il s'était naïvement imaginé qu'elle allait le regarder. Il répéta toutefois sa question, plus doucement cette fois.

« Maman, est-ce que, par hasard, tu saurais ce que l'on mange, ce soir ? »

La tête toujours penchée, celle-ci daigna enfin lui offrir une réponse, grandement occupée. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas la réponse que Roxas attendait.

« Je ne sais pas, Roxy. Demandes à ton père. J'ai tellement de travail, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça ! »

Il soupira. Ses parents n'avaient jamais le temps pour rien. Ni pour lui, ni pour personne. Il souffla la mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux, puis retourna dans le couloir. Enfin, après vingt bonnes minutes à tourner en rond, le jeune homme retourna mollement auprès de sa mère, jetant un regard désespéré par-dessus son épaule. Elle travaillait encore.

« M'man ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

A l'entente de la question, le visage de la mère de Roxas se ferma, et elle se mit à grimacer.

Toujours pas de réponse.

« C'est encore du courrier pour ta boîte ? »

« Ils te harcèlent vraiment, tu sais. »

« Tu devrais peut être penser à démissionner. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Furieuse, elle se leva violement, repoussant la chaise derrière elle. Celle-ci tomba sur le carrelage avec un bruit sec, tandis qu'elle se tournait enfin vers son fils, le visage cramoisi et les sourcils froncés à l'extrême.

« Bon sang, Roxas ! Ça suffit ! Si tu t'ennuies tant que ça, va donc relever le courrier, ça me fera des vacances ! »

Le susnommé la dévisagea un court instant, perplexe, avant d'enfoncer les mains dans ses poches. Elle ne voulait pas de lui ? Alors très bien. Le jeune homme marcha donc hors de la cuisine et, balançant un dernier coup d'œil à sa génitrice revenue à son état initial, claqua la porte, de toutes ses forces.

Les murs tremblèrent. Sa mère cria, mais Roxas ne l'entendit pas, trop occupé à courir à l'autre bout de la maison, endroit où se trouvait la prétendue boîte aux lettres. Peut-être y aurait-il quelque chose d'intéressant là-bas ?

En effet, le Palace Rouge possédait deux endroits bien distincts où réceptionner le courrier. Dehors tout d'abord, lorsque l'on regardait dans la boîte aux lettres extérieure, et enfin derrière le placard à balais, dans une petite cavité secrète et sombre, que l'on ne pouvait ouvrir qu'à l'aide d'une clé.

Roxas, qui avait repéré les deux boîtes aux lettres tout à l'heure, se dirigea nerveusement vers la seconde, serrant bien fort la minuscule clé dans le creux de sa main.

Il l'avait subtilisée dans un des tiroirs de la cuisine, facile. Et sa mère ne voyait jamais rien.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte du placard, le jeune garçon hésita une demi-seconde puis, doucement, entra. Les gonds grincèrent sous le poids de sa main, révélant un cagibi tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal : obscur, foutrement poussiéreux, et froid. De la buée s'éleva machinalement de sa bouche alors qu'il se frottait les coudes, avançant prudemment dans le noir, les lèvres gercées d'un courant d'air soudain. Enfin, après quelques pas dans le vide, Roxas fini par heurter un fond de mur d'où pendait une ampoule, celle-ci dégageant un mince halo de lumière orangée. Juste assez pour qu'il puisse apercevoir la fente de la boîte aux lettres, fine comme un doigt, ainsi que la serrure.

Pile devant lui.

Roxas mordit ses lèvres bleuies d'impatience, levant la petite clé à hauteur de son visage, l'observant un moment. Elle était rouillée et sale, identique au cagibi. Marchait-elle encore ? Il allait bientôt le savoir.

« Alors, si je mets la clé là… »

 _Clac_.

« Voilà ! »

Par bonheur, la trappe s'ouvrit, offrant à Roxas la vision étrange d'un abysse profond, qui s'étendait à l'infini devant ses yeux ébahis. Il fronça d'abord le nez, puis gratta le bord de métal qui formait la surface lisse de la cavité, mal à l'aise. Ce fond vide d'où pendaient quelques factures froissées ne lui inspirait pas la plus grande confiance, et il se dépêcha de refermer, une goutte de sueur glacée coulant subitement le long de son échine. Mince, qu'est-ce que s'était que ça ?

« On dit que cette cavité est si profonde que, même si tu jettes un caillou dedans, il ne touchera jamais le fond… »

Roxas poussa un cri de terreur à l'entente cette voix inconnue, portant une main à son cœur avec une grimace d'effroi.

« Montres-toi ! Sors de là ! »

Le jeune blond réfléchissait à toute vitesse, dardant son regard sur chaque coin sombre de la pièce, affolé, lorsqu'il vit une ombre bouger à son côté. Il déglutit alors, clignant des yeux, essayant tant bien que mal de mettre une image sur cette voix provenue de nulle part, sa réflexion résonnant encore au fin fond du placard.

C'est alors qu'un infime bruit de pas se fit entendre. Puis une silhouette se découpa dans le noir, lentement, tandis qu'une jambe se détachait de l'obscurité pour apparaitre à son tour. Enfin, ce fut une jeune fille qui arriva dans le champ de vision de Roxas, vêtue d'une robe plus grise que blanche, de longues mèches blondes recouvertes de poussière barrant son front doux, encadrant un visage presque tendre.

« Tu es Roxas, notre nouveau voisin, c'est ça ? Enchantée. »

A la vue de cette apparition, le susnommé ne put que reculer vivement, un air mi- surpris mi- perplexe sur la figure. Il acquiesça néanmoins.

« Euh, reçu. Et toi ? Qui es-tu ? »

La fillette sortit innocemment des derniers lambeaux sombres qui englobaient encore son corps, puis passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux avant de répondre :

« On m'appelle Namina Deoxys Mathildaméda Pandorae. Mais pour faire plus court, ce sera Naminé. Ravie de te connaitre.»

Le visage fermé, une main sous le menton, le garçon scruta un instant Naminé, pensif. D'où pouvait donc bien sortir cette drôle de fille… ?

« Ok, Naminé. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Dans mon placard, je veux dire. »

La jeune fille, qui époussetait soigneusement sa robe, releva vivement la tête vers lui, plantant ses étranges yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Je dessinais. Cet accès mène près du puits, sur la colline, et pleins de choses bizarres y passent, la nuit. C'est vraiment fascinant.»

Ah. Roxas secoua la tête, pas franchement convaincu, avant de remarquer le petit cahier à croquis qu'elle tenait fermement contre elle. Il leva les yeux au plafond.

« Tu dessinais dans le noir ? C'est stupide. Dis-moi la vérité. Tu m'espionnais ? »

La demoiselle qui lui faisait face fit doucement non de la tête, un petit sourire contrit au coin des lèvres. Sa peau était d'une pâleur effrayante, et Roxas put même capter les minces veines qui filèrent devant ses yeux lorsqu'elle lui tendit une minuscule poupée de chiffon, du bout des doigts. Puis, s'essuyant précipitamment les mains sur son habit, elle soupira.

« Prends ça. C'était sur le couvercle du puits, près de chez grand-mère, et il y avait ça pour toi. »

Le blondinet prit avec précaution la lettre qu'elle posa par la suite au creux de sa paume, regardant du même coup la poupée abîmée.

Ce qu'il vit alors le stupéfia.

Celle-ci, cousue de laine et brodée de chiffon, lui ressemblait en tout point. Un fouillis de fils d'or retombant en mèches éparses encadrait son visage aussi boudeur que blanc, et ses traits lui semblaient si fidèles qu'il en fut horrifié. Quant à ses vêtements, c'étaient bien les siens, il n'y avait pas de doute : le même gilet crème bordé de rouge, le même sous-pull noir, le même pantalon. Même la broche scintillante qu'il attachait sur son col brillait fièrement sur la poitrine de la poupée, reproduit à l'identique. Il passait les doigts dessus, hésitant, puis remonta jusqu'à « sa » figure, encore sans voix.

Plantées à la place de ses orbites, deux magnifiques perles bleues marines, de taille égale, lui rendaient son reflet. Un reflet vivant, presque vif, comme si l'être de chiffon allait se mouvoir d'un instant à l'autre. Roxas en resta interdit un moment, ne sachant quoi dire. Enfin, il se tourna vers Naminé qui le regardait toujours, cette fois accroupie sur le sol, un crayon à la main.

« Ca me ressemble. C'est impossible, je viens d'emménager ! Tu… »

Naminé lui offrit un regard incompréhensible avant d'hausser les épaules.

« …devrais ouvrir la lettre, Roxas. Y'a ton nom, dessus. A plus tard ! »

Puis elle se retourna, disparaissant à nouveau dans le placard, laissant le jeune homme sur le pas de la porte, sa poupée fort curieuse à la main. Il baissa le nez, observa la mince enveloppe, la retourna. Effectivement, son nom était inscrit sur le devant, tracé d'une écriture souple et acérée. Devait-il l'ouvrir, puisqu'elle lui était clairement destinée ? Peut-être un de ses amis du Michigan lui avait-il écrit ?

« Non. Je n'ai encore donné mon adresse à personne. Alors qui ? »

Il dodelina de la tête, embarrassé. La curiosité paraissait cependant lui ronger petit à petit la peau des doigts, puisqu'il prit sa décision sans plus attendre : il fallait l'ouvrir, de toute façon. Dégrafant l'enveloppe immaculée de son courrier, il en sortit alors un morceau de papier déchiré, pas plus gros qu'une peau de chagrin. Prudemment, Roxas le fit tourner devant ses yeux. Puis il le lu, la mine sombre.

« Je t'offre cette poupée en gage de souvenir,

Rappelles-toi Roxas,

Prends garde à ce que tu désires. »

Le blondinet déglutit difficilement. Etait-ce une menace, ou un conseil ? Il inspecta un peu plus la brochure, mais, voyant qu'elle ne contenait rien d'autre, la replia et la rangea. Etrange. Très étrange. Il froissa ensuite l'enveloppe, la jeta à la va-vite au fond du cagibi et sorti.

[x]

Roxas marcha, marcha, marcha encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans la cuisine où se trouvait sa mère, puis dans le bureau où se trouvait son père. Et, tout en les regardant, il se sentit vide comme jamais. Rien n'avait changé durant son absence. Seule la pluie avait cessé, quelques bourrasques de vent faisant claquer les volets à l'extérieur, le ciel annonçant déjà le début de la nuit.

Vers vingt-heures, comme à leur habitude, ce fut le père de Roxas qui cuisina, laissant se fondre dans les assiettes familiales quelques cotes de blettes aussi verdâtres que visqueuses. Sa mère mangeait quant à elle en silence, le regard rivé sur sa propre escalope de tofu.

Ambiance.

Bientôt, aussi las qu'exaspéré, le jeune homme blond tenta vainement de pousser son assiette loin devant lui, écœuré. Il grimaça, montrant sa répugnance de façon ostentatoire, roulant des yeux outrés face à l'aspect peu ragoutant de son dîner. Et rien ne vint. Comme toujours.

« Maman, pourquoi toi, tu ne cuisine jamais ? » lâcha-t-il soudain.

Un reniflement exaspéré suivit la question, puis une réponse.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Ton père le fait très bien pour moi. »

Roxas croisa alors les bras avant de sortir de table, les lèvres mordues de déception, contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait les larmes glissant au bord de ses paupières. C'était assez, vraiment.

« Je n'ai plus faim. A demain. »

Sur ces mots, il décampa de cette pièce morose, accélérant le pas jusqu'à l'escalier. Là, il grimpa les marches une à une, écoutant chaque grincement provoqué par le bois, puis alla se déshabiller dans la salle de bain. Des centaines de vermines grouillaient sur les carreaux de douche, rampant sur les murs et longeant les rideaux, mais Roxas n'y fit pas tant attention, bien trop absorbé par la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir. Il était laid. Ses cheveux de paille se détachaient par poignées dans ses mains, et, comme ses parents, il ne souriait plus.

Pourquoi avaient-ils déménagé, déjà ?

Rendu à l'intérieur de sa chambre, Roxas jura. Quel palace morbide. Quelle vie plate. N'y avait-il nulle part un monde meilleur qui l'attendait, un ailleurs plus heureux ? La fenêtre ouverte diffusait un air agréable autour de lui, et il entrapercevait la lune, là-haut, qui semblait lui sourire. Il la regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la poupée qu'il avait déposé près de lui, sur sa chaise. Elle, au moins, était là. Et même s'il n'avait plus l'âge de jouer à la dinette, cette faible présence le rassurait.

« Mini-moi, hein. Dors bien. »

Oui, Roxas. Dors, fermes tes jolis yeux. Partout dans la chambre courent désormais les murmures du vent et les chuchotements des cauchemars, noires petites ombres aux yeux piqués de jaune, cheminant dans la nuit. Endors-toi boucles d'or, mais rappelles toi quand même :

Les rêves sont dangereux, voilà pourquoi peu de personnes s'en souviennent au réveil.

* * *

Bon. Je n'ai encore aucune idée concernant la sortie du chapitre 2. Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous apercevez quelques immondes fautes d'orthographes ou autres choses dérangeantes, puisque Wa-chan n'était pas là pour la correction... Pour le reste, j'attends vos avis avec beaucoup d'impatience.

PS : Roxas peut paraitre un peu OOC... Mais c'est normal. Hum.

Bravo à Gaynyway et Paopu-chan pour leurs chapitres respectifs, au fait ! Bisous à tous ! Ya.


	2. Souris, sucre et serrure

_Note :_ Bonsoir ! Les chapitres sont décidément longs à écrire. Mine de rien, avec la rentrée, c'est assez dur à tenir ! Mais voici le chapitre 2 de BCWF, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Un gros bisous à Music-Stars, ma petite étoile, ainsi qu'à MissPandaManga, charmante nouvelle lectrice. Merci ! Bisous à vous aussi, dans l'ombre, si vous lisez encore. Promis, j'avance sur TCÂ, le chapitre 16 devrait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'Univers de Coraline, ici principalement utilisé dans son aspect animé, appartient à Henry Sellick ainsi qu'a Neil Gaiman, son auteur original.**

 _Note 2 :_ Une dédicace à Ka-chan qui se reconnaitra, et à ma Wa adorée, pour sa bêta-lecture. L'ordre chronologique n'est ici pas bien respecté, et j'en suis désolée !

Sur ce, Bonne lecture ! Ya.

* * *

 **Be Careful what you wish For.**

 _Chapitre 2 : Souris, sucre et serrure._

Le deuxième matin après le déménagement, Roxas se leva tôt. Il avala son petit déjeuner en avance aux côtés de sa mère, celle-ci se délectant d'un café serré tout en lisant un énième dossier. Puis il prit une douche vivifiante, observa sa poupée, s'habilla, et alla prendre l'air.

Dehors, Roxas savoura le vent glacial de l'aube qui lui fouettait la gorge, s'abandonnant à la découverte du jardin et de ses environs. Ses bottes laissaient plusieurs empreintes saugrenues dans le sol alors qu'il marchait dans la boue, et, se retournant de temps en temps pour les observer, il afficha un air amusé. La pluie semblait éveiller la nature dans les alentours. Les tulipes grossies par les perles de rosée paraissaient plus rouges tout en étant fanées, et les arbres aux branches brisées se dressaient fièrement vers le ciel, tels des colonnes monstrueuses de résine et d'écorce. Flânant çà et là dans le jardin, le blondinet frottait son nez rougit du bout des doigts, soufflant rapidement dans ses mains en observant avec curiosité la verdure pourrie qui l'encerclait. Malgré la pluie, le sol restait comme brûlé, et les vieilles souches sorties de terre crevaient lentement sous le froid, gisant dans la poussière, allongées.

Ce fut à l'instant où il s'accroupissait pour inspecter l'une d'elle qu'une voix fluette lui parvint dans son dos, le faisant tressaillir.

« Bonjour, Roxas. Quelle joie te revoir ! Tu savais que les moisissures sur lesquelles tu es en train de poser la main sont affreusement urticantes ? J'ai appris ça à mes dépens, l'autre soir. Mais à toi de voir. »

« Merde ! »

Roxas se redressa subitement, essuyant frénétiquement sa main qui, déjà, commençait à le démanger. Naminé eut un petit rire et il se tourna vers elle, la mine macabre, balayant son emplacement du regard comme s'il allait la tuer.

« Tu ne pouvais pas prévenir avant ?! Je rêve. Et tu m'espionnes encore, cette fois, ne le nie pas ! »

La jeune fille fit la moue, sa robe humide salie par la boue et son carnet toujours en main. Elle cligna des yeux.

« Non. Je cherchais des sangsues à tête bleues, c'est assez rare ici. »

Roxas recula d'un pas, un air relativement confus plaqué sur le visage.

« C'est n'importe quoi. Je rentre chez moi, tu es folle. »

Et il joignit le geste à la parole.

La petite blonde resserra les poings, lui souriant tristement alors qu'il prenait le sentier du retour.

« C'est comme tu voudras. Fais attention à toi… »

Tracée sur son carnet de croquis, une esquisse nerveuse le représentant de dos, les mains dans les poches, dans chacun des lieux où il s'était rendu ce matin. Et sur chaque morceau de papier, au coin de la feuille, une petite silhouette svelte, presque invisible, que Naminé avait captée, consciencieusement, toute la matinée.

Roxas était suivit, et ne demandait qu'à être trouvé.

[x]

Mais pour qui se prenait-elle ? Cette fille au prénom infect et aux iris trop clairs pour être réels, avec sa sale manie d'apparaître n'importe où et n'importe quand, toujours au mauvais moment de la journée ? Roxas balança un coup de pied rageur dans une des petites pierres de l'allée, furieux et désorienté : et sa main blessée qui le grattait comme s'il s'agissait d'une piqûre d'araignée ! C'est les dents serrées à s'en briser qu'il approcha de chez lui, la figure fraîche et les phalanges rougies.

Alors qu'il avançait sans accros, Roxas sentit tout à coup quelque chose peser sur lui. Une sensation sur sa nuque, comme une braise brûlante qui vous chauffe la peau, un poids minuscule mais si chaud qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas passer inaperçu. Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes se retourna donc, croyant à une récidive de Naminé. Mais il n'en était rien.

En effet, lorsqu'il fit volte-face, la seule chose qu'il vit fut un long félin au pelage flamboyant. Celui-ci le toisait du haut d'un rocher escarpé, une patte dans le vide, ses yeux effilés le sondant intensément, une étincelle sauvage luisant au fond de son regard vert et franc. Les oreilles mobiles, le museau fin et les moustaches en alerte, ce chat paraissait bel et bien attraper au vol le moindre des mouvements de Roxas. Le blond ravala prudemment sa salive, s'approchant doucement tandis que la bête descendait de son piédestal, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses babines.

Oui, ce chat avait décidément quelque chose de spécial. Outre le fait que deux larmes sombres marquaient sa fourrure à l'endroit même des pommettes, son pelage paraissait comme strié de petites étincelles miniatures, ce qui éveilla la curiosité du garçon. Cependant, un petit détail clochait.

De toute évidence, le grand félin roux le narguait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda Roxas, s'abaissant à la hauteur du chat.

Celui-ci cligna doucement des yeux, continuant indolemment son observation, tout en miaulant une réponse que le jeune homme fut incapable de comprendre. Après tout, il ne parlait pas le chat.

« Moi, c'est Roxas. T'appartiens à quelqu'un ? »

Pour toute réponse, le félin sembla secouer la tête, passant une patte derrière son oreille, soignant son pelage avec une insolence pleine de grâce. Roxas renifla.

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. Tu n'es qu'un chat, un espèce de matou vicieux et plein de puces. »

Le matou en question poussa soudain un feulement menaçant, toutes griffes dehors, puis, vexé, s'en alla d'un bond parmi les rochers. Indifférent, le blondinet continua quant à lui son chemin, réfléchissant un moment à sa rencontre avec ce drôle de chat. Peut-être était-il celui de Naminé ? Il le lui demanderait.

Vers la fin de la matinée, Roxas fut de retour devant sa porte. Les bottes couvertes de boue, le nez gelé, une main horriblement rouge à force de l'avoir gratté, mais l'impression d'en avoir découvert un peu plus sur ce drôle de palace rouge mal agencé. Il s'apprêtait à pousser la porte pour rentrer, lorsque quelque chose buta soudain contre la pointe de sa chaussure. Il se baissa pour la ramasser.

Une pile de petits colis enrobés dans du papier kraft, resserrés à l'aide d'une ficelle brune, était bel et bien posée en équilibre sur son paillasson. Curieux, le jeune garçon saisit donc un paquet au hasard, le portant tout près de son visage, humant l'odeur bizarre qui s'échappait de la chose malgré l'emballage.

« Pouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Du fromage. Ça sentait le fromage, pour sûr. Roxas en aurait mis sa main à couper. Il reposa prestement le colis, secouant son bras avec anxiété, puis détailla la courte inscription sur les enveloppes.

« To : Mr. B. »

Apparemment, ce n'était pas son courrier, mais celui du voisin du dessus. Tant mieux. Mr B. était un type étrange, et ses parents ne l'avaient rencontré qu'une fois, lors de la visite de la maison. Il vivait seul, dans une pièce qui aurait pu leur servir de grenier, au sommet d'un immense escalier noir et tortueux. Le jeune homme haussa les épaules : devait-il lui apporter son courrier ?

Pourquoi pas.

Attrapant tous les paquets d'une main, Roxas retint sa respiration et contourna le grand porche vermillon, où il aperçut un vieil escalier couleur d'aniline. Là, il monta les marches avec précaution, débouchant bientôt sur une petite mezzanine ornée d'une unique porte. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir et, lorsqu'il toqua, un vent glacial s'immisça dans les plis de ses vêtements. Il frissonna.

« Ouvrez ! Vous avez laissé ça, dehors. »

Personne ne répondit. Alors Roxas toqua plus fort. Quelques minutes passèrent où il claqua des dents, seul dans le froid, ses fromages douteux entre les mains.

C'est au moment où il allait s'en aller que la longue porte s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant le visage d'un homme d'âge mûr fort atypique, la voix cassée et le regard fou. Roxas recula d'un pas.

« Hum, bonjour. Il y avait ça devant chez nous. Je suis votre nouveau voisin, Roxas. »

L'homme sortit un peu la tête de l'embrassure, puis plissa les yeux afin de détailler le nouveau venu.

« Braig. Dépose ça là, Roxanne. C'est pour mes souris acrobates. Absolument vital, ça. Poses, poses. »

Le jeune homme distingua à peine sa taille, mais de longs cheveux noirs et gris, à l'aspect graisseux, pendaient tout autour de sa face. Il avait le visage acéré, le nez fin, et possédait un œil doré qui lui donnait l'air de voir au travers de votre âme, en plus d'une immonde balafre grimpant le long de sa joue. Son deuxième œil, bandé à la manière des pirates, donnait à l'ensemble un aspect plus répugnant encore.

Enfin, pas aussi répugnant que l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Roxas plissa le nez, autant de dégoût face à la fragrance révulsante de son vis-à-vis que de mépris par rapport à la mauvaise prononciation de son prénom.

« C'est Roxas. Vous êtes donc Mr. B ? »

L'étrange homme sourit, montrant une belle rangée de dents jaunes, moisies.

« Exact. Le fabuleux, fantastique, incroyable et fascinant Mr. Braig ! Mais ce sera juste le merveilleux Mr. B. pour toi, Roxanne. Maintenant, les souris ont besoin d'entrainement. Tchao !»

Le « merveilleux » Mr. Braig fit ensuite craquer un à un les os de ses doigts, se saisissant précipitamment de ses paquets, avant de claquer la porte au nez de Roxas.

Celui-ci appuya sa main contre la porte, plus résigné que rageur. Il vivait décidément dans un monde de cinglés : d'abord Naminé, puis ce type plus que louche, avec ses souris imaginaires…

Le garçon descendit les marches, perdu dans ses pensées, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés que d'habitude à cause du vent. Sa mère lui avait, plus tôt, conseillé de rendre visite aux voisines de la baraque du dessous, deux femmes perdues dans une sorte de cave qui leur servaient désormais de salle de théâtre.

Mrs. River and Sneaky.

Encore des voisines bizarres. Néanmoins, Roxas se dépêcha d'aller jeter un coup d'œil, arrangeant ses mèches folles d'un geste de la main. La cave se trouvait à l'extrémité d'un chemin de granit miteux et craquelé qu'il parcouru sans trop de mal, avant de descendre les quelques marches qui le séparait encore de l'entrée.

L'endroit était étroit de visu et la porte lourde d'humidité.

Un détail retint cependant son attention : sur le bois, en guise de battant, deux têtes masquées étaient incrustées. L'une souriait largement, tandis que l'autre grimaçait de manière assez mélancolique, voire désespérée. Il s'approcha, collant son front contre la vitre froide, espérant apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de ces deux bonnes femmes à travers les carreaux. Malheureusement, un épais rideau lui barrait la vue, et il fut contraint de reculer.

« Mrs. River ? Mrs Sneaky ? Y'a quelqu'un ? »

Roxas se mordit les lèvres. La fraicheur du vent commençait doucement à se faire sentir, et déjà ses doigts se crispaient sur le battant, tremblants d'une nouvelle découverte. Il cogna donc la lourde barre de métal, faisant résonner chaque coup dans l'atmosphère, comme si le vent lui-même vibrait de cette secousse. Enfin, après plusieurs battements répétés, un bruit se fit entendre. Puis un cri, un feulement, quelque chose, tandis que la porte, grinçant outrageusement, s'ouvrait sur une petite femme à la silhouette plutôt ronde.

« Miss Sneaky, Miss Sneaky ! » appela-t-elle fébrilement, tout sourire, en découvrant le jeune homme blond sur son palier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ENCORE ? » répondit une autre voix, grinçante, lointaine.

« On a un invité ! Entres, Entres, p'tit bou. »

En disant cela, la petite dame tira Roxas à l'intérieur, refermant sur lui la porte de bois et ses deux affreuses têtes à l'allure inquiétante. Dedans, l'air sentait le renfermé et l'écume de mer, ainsi qu'un entêtant parfum aux notes piquantes et mentholées. Roxas plissa les yeux afin de s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante, suivant de près la première femme qui l'avait accueillie dans l'entrée. D'après ce qu'il voyait, la décoration laissait à désirer : d'antiques affiches de spectacles aux couleurs délavées pendaient ça et là sur tous les murs, représentant toujours les deux mêmes femmes à la beauté surprenante.

L'une, aussi courte de taille que mince de poitrine, portait de beaux cheveux mi- longs à la couleur cuivrée, ainsi qu'une robe rose tramée doublée d'une ceinture adorable. Un précieux pendentif ornait son cou blanc et gracieux, et elle souriait constamment, l'air déterminé, un fantastique éclat de malice brillant dans ses clairs yeux bleus. A son éternel côté résidait une grande blonde à l'allure sévère -mais au charisme indéniable- dont les coupes de cheveux excentriques paraissaient souvent amuser le public. Outre cela, deux sublimes iris verts étaient plantés dans son visage moqueur, et ceux-ci toisaient les spectateurs avec arrogance, lui conférant une sorte de présence électrique en haut de l'affiche. On y voyait d'ailleurs différents rôles, différentes pièces, comme si tout cela datait d'une autre vie.

Après quelques secondes de marche, Roxas et la grosse dame arrivèrent enfin dans un salon recouvert de tapisseries fleuries et autres fauteuils d'époque. Sur une petite table attendait d'ailleurs deux tasses de thé remplies à ras-bord, et l'on entendait au loin le cri strident d'une des habitantes de cette charmante maisonnette, qui essayait probablement de sortir quelques bocaux de sucre d'une armoire surchargée.

La petite dame s'assit confortablement dans un des canapés, soufflant sereinement la fumée de la jolie tasse qu'elle venait d'attraper entre ses doigts fripés. Puis, d'un geste du menton, elle invita le garçon blond à prendre place.

« Eh bien ! Nous avons peu de visites, par ici ! Je suis Kairi River. Et qui es-tu, mon chou ? »

Roxas tiqua en entendant le surnom, mais, par politesse, s'assit avant de répondre :

« Roxas, Mrs River. »

Un éclat de joie traversa les prunelles de son ainée, devenues transparentes avec les années. Elle sourit.

« Oooh, Roxanne ! C'est vraiment ravissant. Tu veux du thé, chérie ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci. » coupa Roxas, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Soudain, un vacarme impressionnant se fit entendre ainsi qu'un « merde ! » sorti tout droit du cœur.

« Larxène ? Larxène, tout va bien ? » demanda Mrs River, sa tête ayant brusquement pivoté en direction du bruit.

« Putain de saloperie de bocal à la con ! »

Apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte, une vieille femme longue et aux traits tirés fronçait les sourcils, tenant dans sa main un bocal fendu et quelques bonbons colorés. Ses cheveux courts et blonds tombaient devant sa figure, et elle fusillait Roxas de son regard foudroyant, jetant tout à tour le blâme sur le bocal, Roxas, puis Mrs River. Ses lèvres pincées trahissaient une personnalité impulsive, et elle mit un moment avant d'accepter la présence de l'invité, reniflant grossièrement dans sa direction.

Son homologue, beaucoup plus calme, caressait délicatement sa mise en plis cuivrée tout en désignant sa compaire du doigt.

« Voici Larxène Sneaky. Larxène, je te présente Roxanne, une mignonne demoiselle venue nous faire un petit coucou. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? »

Mrs Sneaky, attrapant au vol sa tasse de thé avant de se laisser lourdement choir dans un des fauteuils, croisa les jambes avec une mimique de mépris.

« Tu m'en dira tant. Et puis, Kairi, bon sang ! C'est un homme, le petit abruti. Il a beau avoir un prénom de trans', je suis sûre qu'il a des testicules. Allez, bouges, je veux un sucre. »

Sur ce, Mrs River tendit un sucre à Mrs Sneaky, le sourire aux lèvres. Roxas, pour sa part, était assis aux côtés de la rouquine, étouffant lamentablement sous les plis des bourrelets de celle-ci, serrant son pauvre corps tout contre un accoudoir. Autour de lui jappaient une dizaine de petits animaux, sans doute impatient de lui dévorer les talons. Et il n'avait pas très envie de ça.

« Dis-moi, Roxanne, tu aimes le sucre ? »

La voix claire de Mrs River le fit hoqueter faiblement, et il s'écarta un peu afin de respirer un air plus frais.

« Oui. Et mon prénom est **Roxas** , Mrs River. »

Celle-ci le fixa un instant, tordant son cou charnu afin de l'observer à sa guise, avant de se remettre à boire lentement. Le tic-tac d'un carillon annonçait midi-vingt, et Roxas mourrait de faim. Ses yeux dérivaient de ci de là, parcourant au hasard tables et affiches, vestiges de gloires et costumes rapiécés, lorsque tout à coup, il releva la tête. Ce qu'il vit alors lui retourna l'estomac en plus d'installer en lui un intense sentiment de malaise.

Là-haut, juste au-dessus du divan, s'étalait une étagère complète remplie de bestioles empaillées. Les cadavres s'amoncelaient dans un défilé macabre, tous habillés de toges blanches ridicules et d'auréoles grotesques en forme de coquillages, fixant le vide de leur regard mort et vitreux. Cela fila des sueurs froides au blondinet, qui se recroquevilla encore dans le fauteuil, soudainement aussi livide qu'un macchabée.

« Je disais que Sora, grand amateur de duels, m'avait autrefois… Roxanne ? Ça va ? Tu es toute pâlotte ! Pauvre chérie. Prends donc un sucre de Venise. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Mrs River tendit son bras potelé et attrapa le récipient à demi-brisé, l'agitant frénétiquement sous le nez de Roxas, qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des animaux décédés. Cela tira un immense sourire à Mrs Sneaky, qui lorgnait le blondinet avec pitié et amusement, feignant de caresser la drôle de chauve-souris pelucheuse qui se frottait contre son épaule en couinant.

« Ce sont les restes de nos Dreams Eaters. D'incroyables petites bêtes aussi cons qu'un citron, mais d'une rareté phénoménale. Hors de question de les enterrer n'importe où, tu piges ? » déclara-t-elle, son insupportable sourire toujours peint sur les lèvres, pointant tour à tour du doigt l'étagère morbide, puis son animal de compagnie.

Roxas hocha la tête, muet, les doigts accrochés au morceau de sucre qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retirer du bocal : celui-ci était aussi collant de crasse que de vieux miel, et le poids de la main de Mrs River sur le dessus du couvercle n'arrangeait rien.

Ladite Mrs River pleurait d'ailleurs quelques larmes silencieuses, son autre main crispée sur sa maigre poitrine tombante. La voix adoucie à l'extrême et une pointe de mélancolie dans l'âme, elle prit pourtant la parole.

« Chaque perte d'un de nos bébés est affreuse. Tu sais Roxanne, il est toujours terrible de voir disparaitre un ami qui t'es cher. Ces Dreams Eaters coûtent une petite fortune, certes, mais ils sont nos compagnons les plus précieux ! C'est pourquoi nous leur rendons hommage, par ces vêtements et ces beaux coquillages. Question de principe, tu comprends ? »

Tandis qu'elle disait cela, un étrange chat violet aux oreilles immenses et au cou blanc, dont on entendait depuis tout à l'heure le tintement du collier à grelot, vint lascivement se placer sur ses genoux. Il miaula faiblement, enfonçant ses griffes tordues dans une parcelle de peau appartenant à Roxas, s'étirant un peu avant d'être chassé vivement.

« Je vois. Et, celui-là ? Il est habillé comme les autres, alors qu'il est…vivant. » nota au passage le blond, intrigué.

Mrs Sneaky gratouilla le menton de la bestiole volant à son côté, observant Roxas comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles, avant de lui rétorquer sèchement :

« Lui ? Il va bientôt rendre l'âme. Kairi a déjà commencé à prendre ses mesures, histoire qu'on ne se retrouve pas comme des connes lorsqu'il faudra aller chercher du tissu au magasin. D'ailleurs, ta mère doit nous y emmener. Tu devrais y aller, c'est bientôt l'heure. »

Sur ces mots, elle se leva, giflant la chauve-souris qui avait eu le malheur de rester un peu trop près d'elle. Ses talons hauts résonnèrent bizarrement contre le parquet sali lorsqu'elle tourna deux fois en rond, manquant régulièrement de chuter.

« Je suis une Nymphe, une Sirène du ciel… Et l'orage n'emporte jamais ses plus belles peeerles… »

Roxas grimaça à l'entente de la voix éraillée de Mrs Sneaky, étouffant un soupir de soulagement lorsque Mrs River quitta le canapé pour la rejoindre en sifflant une petite pique bien sentie. Il avait abandonné l'idée d'attraper un jour un des carrés de sucre, aussi se releva-t-il pour les saluer, le Dream Eater moribond sur ses talons.

« A bientôt, alors. Je… repasserais. Peut-être. »

Mais ces demoiselles ne l'entendirent pas, trop occupées à se chamailler à propos d'il ne savait quelle broutille, sûrement une divergence d'opinions sur la couleur de la toge du futur mort. Ou une critique sur l'horrible voix de Mrs Sneaky. A méditer.

Il souffla, s'extirpant du salon trop vétuste à son goût, négligeant la proposition courtoise de Mrs River qui, entre deux crêpages de chignon, souhaitait lui lire l'avenir-express dans sa tasse de thé. Lorsqu'il sortit, la tête toujours pleine de la vision des bêtes empaillées, il respira plusieurs goulées d'air frais.

Qu'il était bon d'être seul, vraiment. Ces deux mégères commençaient à lui taper sur le système.

Remontant les marches fissurées à pas lents, il s'étira, faisant craquer ses os endoloris en râlant. Non loin de là, un regard brillant le fixait de nouveau, les paupières mi-closes, dans les hautes herbes.

De temps à autre, il se déplaçait même dans sa direction, détaillant chaque pas et chaque mouvement, lui sondant les membres de ses yeux au vert tranchant. Oui, Roxas sentait la présence de cet animal de malheur dans son dos. Il l'ignora d'ailleurs copieusement, jetant un caillou à l'endroit où il se cachait, le faisant miauler de protestation.

Il ne le revit plus après ça.

Vers une heure, le blondinet rentra dans sa maison, méditant sa rencontre avec Mr B, Mrs Sneaky et Mrs River. Sa mère était sortie en trombe sur le parvis sans le voir, démarrant la voiture afin d'emmener les deux vieilles dames au magasin, et son père tapotait toujours sur son ordinateur - écrivant encore une revue quelconque et inintéressante.

Seul, Roxas entreprit donc de se faire un sandwich avec les restes d'une boîte de thon et un morceau de pain rassit, avançant mollement dans les couloirs, le regard dans le vide. Naminé lui en en voulait sûrement encore de l'avoir traitée de folle, et sa paume le démangeait toujours horriblement. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à jouer à la poupée, rédigeant quelques lettres pour ses amis du Michigan, comptant le nombre de vitres et de portes que possédait le palace Rouge en soupirant.

Il était au salon avec sa poupée de chiffon lorsqu'un minuscule détail, anodin en apparence, attira son attention. Un détail, vraiment. Une boursouflure, un reflet, un coin de mur, peut-être.

Derrière le canapé, près d'une longue lampe rouge, se découpait l'ombre d'une porte.

Pas plus haute que celle qu'emprunta Alice au le pays des Merveilles, pas plus large que le terrier d'où elle en sortit. C'était comme un petit carré creusé involontairement dans le plâtre, sur lequel on aurait greffé du papier peint, par pure lubie infantile. D'ailleurs, Roxas trouva que cette porte convenait parfaitement à la morphologie d'un enfant. Il s'approcha, à genoux, et observa plus en détail ce bout de mur aux mensurations inattendues.

Dans le coin en bas à droite de la porte, une serrure. Délicate, exiguë.

Le jeune blond gratta doucement son contour avec le doigt, dans l'espoir de pouvoir l'ouvrir, découvrant cependant avec frustration qu'il n'arrivait pas à en écailler la peinture. Elle était bel et bien fermée, cette serrure. Il grommela.

Après une demi-heure d'investigations téméraires, Roxas ne parvint toujours pas à satisfaire sa curiosité. Il avait cherché la clé, pourtant. Longtemps. Sa chère maman était rentrée de son petit voyage en maugréant, se plaignant des deux infernales vieilles femmes avant de retourner travailler.

La porte lui resterait donc fermée.

[x]

Une fois son infâme dîner familial achevé, Roxas était retourné dans le salon, perplexe. Cette porte n'était pas naturelle, et cela l'intriguait plus que de raison.

Cette porte n'aurait pas dû être là.

Après maintes insistances, il était parvenu à faire venir sa mère dans la pièce : celle-ci avait écarquillé ses grands yeux pers délavés, avant de pivoter vers la cuisine en mentionnant une vieille histoire sans importance.

Enfin, elle était revenue avec la _clé._ Courte, obscure, élégamment taillée. Une splendide perle verte scintillait à son bout, et le garçon ne put en détacher ses yeux, happé par la beauté de l'objet.

Evidemment, il n'avait pas non plus écouté la condition requise par sa mère afin d'accéder à sa demande. A quoi bon l'écouter, puisqu'elle-même ne le faisait jamais ? Acquiesçant mollement, il avait attendu qu'elle s'accroupisse, déverrouillant lentement la minuscule porte.

Qui grinça fortement, s'entrebâillant avec l'air de ne jamais avoir été scellée.

Que gardait-elle ? Un trésor ? Une boîte à souvenirs d'un autre temps ? Roxas n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il se pencha un peu plus, entrouvrant les lèvres, avant de ravaler sèchement sa salive.

La déception le laissa sans voix.

« Eh bien, quoi ? Tu t'attendais à quelque chose en particulier, mon chéri ? Ce ne sont que des briques. Maintenant, laisses moi, nous avons conclu un accord. A plus tard, trésor. »

Et en disant cela, elle repartit, camouflant la précieuse clé dans un des nombreux tiroirs de la salle à manger. Roxas sentit une sorte de gouffre s'ouvrir en lui. Il enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, hoqueta en silence, puis toucha une dernière fois la pierre froide qui noircissait sous l'empreinte de ses doigts.

Il n'y avait rien.

Rien du tout.

Alors, déçu, il monta se coucher, serrant sa poupée contre lui, une boule dans la gorge. La lune n'était pas venue le voir ce soir, et seul le visage parfait de son « mini-moi » lui tient un semblant de compagnie. Ses paupières se fermèrent bientôt sur des larmes sèches, et, vers minuit, il s'endormit.

Par sa fenêtre ouverte s'échappait doucement un courant-d' air, faisant s'élever son fin rideau, glissant sous la brisure de verre.

Cette nuit, le contour d'une ombre fila à toute à allure, laissant planer dans la chambre le fugace souvenir de deux orbes trop verts. C'était une ombre, une simple ombre.

On ne la voyait pas.

Et ce que l'on ne voit pas fait toujours plus peur que ce que l'on voit.


	3. Le passage

_Note :_ Bonsoir ! Ou bonne nuit, pour certains. Je devais poster ce chapitre spécialement pour Halloween, voyez-vous, et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu cette promesse : en effet, mon ordinateur à choisi la veille de crasher inopinément, et toute la volonté du monde n'a pas suffit à le faire redémarrer, hélas. Mais passons ! Voici donc le chapitre 3 de BWCF, qui, même s'il n'est pas à l'heure, je pense, devrait vous plaire.

En passant, des bisous à Music-Stars, Rin-BlackRabbit, et MissPandaManga, mais aussi ma délicieuse Akira-chan (à laquelle je dois répondre, pour ces merveilleuses reviews !) J'ajoute que le chapitre 19 de TCÂ et en cours, merci encore d'être là ! Ya.

 _Crédits :_ **Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent aux studios Square Enix et Disney ainsi qu'à leur créateur, Tetsuya Nomura. L'Univers de Coraline, ici principalement utilisé dans son aspect animé, appartient à Henry Sellick ainsi qu'a Neil Gaiman, son auteur original.**

* * *

 **Be Careful what you wish For.**

 _Chapitre 3 : Le Passage._

Un petit grattement, milles yeux dorés dans le noir. Ils t'observent, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Au milieu de la nuit, leurs pattes griffent le sol. Ou peut-être est-ce le monstre caché sous le lit, qui te dévore du regard ? Te souviens-tu de la peur qui te tordait les tripes lorsque, enfant, tu entendais les petits bruissements dans l'ombre, les respirations profondes tout près de ton oreille ? En grandissant, tu t'es forcé à les oublier, te répétant sans relâche que tu étais trop grand pour ça.

Mais on n'est jamais trop grand pour avoir peur, Roxas. La peur coure toujours, elle se cache, se module, glisse à travers les trous et les serrures, le tissu et les âmes. La peur, c'est le moteur de ton monde, mon amour, c'est elle qui fait que tu déteste être seul, et qui me montre à quel point tu as besoin d'être chérit. Ton angoisse serpente de ta bouche à mon cœur, lévitant à travers la pièce dans un souffle d'air tiède, courant rejoindre mes songes, pimentant un peu ma morne vie.

Je t'aime, Roxas. Plus que jamais les autres ne pourront t'aimer. Tu as quelque chose de spécial, cette candeur sombre, cette étincelle noire de douceur dans les yeux. Cette petite vibration enfantine qui émane de toi, et qui fait remonter une longue cascade de frissons le long de mon bras, tandis que je te caresse les cheveux. Ils ne te comprennent pas, c'est ça ? Les adultes ne comprennent jamais. Ils nous enferment ou, au contraire, nous forcent à aller dehors. Ils se fâchent, n'accèdent pas à tes désirs, retiennent avec leurs ficelles invisibles ton imagination, tes rêves. Ils te réduisent au statut de belle poupée blonde, descendants de leur lignée, fruits de leurs gênes. Tu n'es que ça, à leurs yeux.

Ils ne te méritent pas.

Moi, je sais qui tu es. Tu es exceptionnel. Si tu savais comme, autrefois, je me suis trompé. J'ai espéré, j'ai cru avoir décelé la perle de ma vie, l'être qui me rendrait heureux. Et en fin de compte, où cela m'a-t-il mené ? Nulle part. J'en ai beaucoup pleuré.

Et je t'ai découvert. Plus réel, plus intéressant, plus beau que tous de par l'imperfection sublime de ta perfection. Dès lors, je n'eus plus d'yeux que pour toi. Je t'aime. Viens avec moi, tu as toutes les clés pour ça. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Tu m'as trouvé.

Et tu as _la clé_.

Quand viendras-tu ? Je te comblerais…

[x]

Quand Roxas émergea de dessous sa couette, il était en sueur. Ses cheveux lui collaient aux tempes et il transpirait à grosses gouttes, la tête pleine d'un cauchemar étrange, où résonnait une belle voix doucereuse. Plus effrayant encore, la voix semblait si proche -comme à quelques mètres, ponctuée de discrets éclats de rire- qu'il en avait encore mal au ventre, lorsqu'il y repensait. Des chuchotis, en fond, aux sonorités distordues dans la nuit, molles et sans vie, lui susurraient des paroles incompréhensibles. Comme une comptine.

 _« Attention, attention petit garçon, le chat qui court attrape toujours les rats morts,_

 _Mordorées sont les belles ombres dehors, ne sort jamais par la souricière, dans la maison._

 _On dit que quand le chat dort, les souris dansent sur l'air de perleri-perlerons,_

 _Allez fais un effort, ne les écoutes pas, et oublies ce chat qui mange les démons ! »_

Et cette petite musique résonna dans sa cervelle un moment encore, avant de s'évanouir dans le vide du silence. Il se redressa, tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Tout était calme. Un petit vent frais lui caressa la joue, il cligna des yeux, puis se rallongea : de quoi devait-il avoir peur ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve, un simple cauchemar. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans les limbes du sommeil, quelque chose le fit pourtant sursauter.

Un grattement, une porte qui grince, un son feutré. Comme une petite marche rapide sur les lattes du parquet.

Une angoisse sourde noua les entrailles du jeune blondinet tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit, les sens en alerte, les mains crispées sur le matelas. Il tordit le cou, respira profondément, puis pris sa tête dans ses mains. Comme quand il était petit, il fit jouer ses doigts, cachant sa figure au monde, se réfugiant entre ses paumes moites et rassurantes. Enfin, il délia ses doigts. La porte était entre-ouverte.

Et sa poupée n'était plus là.

Encore brumeux de la tiédeur des rêves, son cœur battant la chamade, Roxas prit appui sur ses deux pieds et se leva. Ses jambes craquèrent, il tressaillit, mais avança d'un pas. Puis un autre. L'obscurité le faisait tâtonner et il zigzaguait lentement : néanmoins, il arriva bientôt dans l'embrasure de la porte. Peut-être était-ce un coup de vent ? Il se força à le croire, mais il n'y parvint pas. Une sorte d'excitation -mêlée à de la peur, sans doute- l'attirait irrésistiblement à l'extérieur de sa chambre, ce large cocon de chaleur si apaisant. Il ne voulait pas y retourner.

Le mystère. L'inconnu. Voilà ce qu'il recherchait.

Tendant l'oreille, le jeune homme dépassa le pallier et sortit dans le couloir, prenant bien garde à ne pas faire couiner les lattes du parquet. Seuls les ronflements de ses parents, résidant dans la pièce d'à côté troublaient le silence lugubre, et Roxas ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Pourquoi se levait-il au milieu de la nuit, d'ailleurs ?

Parce que les poupées ne marchaient évidemment pas toutes seules.

Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un avait déplacé son homologue de chiffon. Et qu'il n'était sans doute pas le seul éveillé dans la maison.

A cette pensée il se mit à sourire, plein de la curiosité fébrile des enfants, inconscients innocents encore présent sur cette Terre. Ses pieds frottaient doucement le sol, et il vit sa sueur laisser plusieurs traces sur le bois avant de disparaitre, comme par magie. Il avança par-delà la chambre parentale en jubilant, puis glissa tranquillement vers l'escalier, le sang bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

Il dévala une marche, puis deux. Puis dix.

Le vent sifflait sur les vitres du grand corridor au tapis écarlate, produisant un son désagréable, comparable au hurlement d'une sorcière. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu ce genre de créature hurler, Roxas s'imaginait parfaitement à quoi pouvait ressembler le long gémissement strident, et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout. Au dehors, le couvercle de la boîte aux lettres claquait régulièrement, ou du moins, il semblait cogner de façon…régulière. Le jeune homme aux mèches blondes s'avança dans l'obscurité, devinant les formes de sa récente habitation, palpant prudemment les quelques obstacles qu'il rencontrait.

Soudain, un vif éclat de lumière filant entre les ombres accrocha son regard, et il enfonça ses ongles dans la matière du mur qui le soutenait. Quelque chose le regardait. Et cette chose, qui se déplaçait rapidement, possédait deux antennes longues, pareille à un petit insecte noir et sans forme, aussi mouvant que répugnant. Elle tourna sa grosse tête ronde vers lui, le sonda platement, puis continua sa course jusque dans le salon. Roxas se retint de lui courir après. Il s'agissait là d'une bien étrange bestiole et, rongé par la curiosité, le jeune garçon se demandait quelles autres bêtes se terraient encore aux alentours : cela lui rappelait ses escapades nocturnes entres amis à halloween, au Michigan, lorsqu'il croisait dans les rues désertes un ou deux monstres particulièrement bien maquillés.

Mais cette nuit, il était tout seul, et le monstre du couloir semblait bien réel. Il déglutit, chantonnant pour lui-même la comptine de tout à l'heure, qui revenait sans-cesse tourner dans son esprit. Tout était si louche, ici. Les gens, le papier peint, la bouffe, les pièces, la boîte aux lettres. Et plus que tout, il y avait cette porte.

La petite porte. Celle du salon.

Y'avait-il encore des briques, derrière ? Etait-elle vraiment condamnée ? Et pourquoi ? Une envie subite le prit alors, faisant cogner son cœur dans sa poitrine, une petite voix lui susurrant qu'il devait élucider ce mystère-là. Et puis, sa poupée était peut-être là-bas. Décidé, Roxas suivit donc les traces de la bête noirâtre, un délicat frisson courant le long de son échine. C'était comme un jeu de cache-cache avec une chose dont il ignorait tout, un jeu où gagner n'était pas le plus important.

De temps en temps, la petite chose se retournait pour l'observer, comme pour l'inciter à la suivre, avançant de plus en plus vite en direction de la grande salle poussiéreuse.

Enfin, lorsque le vieux carillon suspendu au-dessus de la porte frappa les lourds coups de minuit, Roxas entra.

L'ombre avait filé dans un coin de la pièce, se glissant sous le canapé, tremblant faiblement avant de disparaitre. Surpris, notre blondinet se frotta les yeux, s'interrogeant sur la nature de cette drôle d'hallucination. La lampe près du meuble était quant à elle toujours là, droite et rigide, plus grise que rouge, presque éteinte. Non. Elle n'était pas allumée.

Mais alors, d'où venait donc ce rayon de lumière ?

S'approchant un peu plus, Roxas s'agenouilla, tâtant le sol fébrilement. Puis, une fois à genoux, il plissa les yeux, croyant déceler le contour d'une forme familière dans le contraste lumineux. Il tendit la main, caressa la matière, puis soupira en agrippant l'objet.

« Ah, t'es là, toi. Dis, quelqu'un t'as sorti de ma chambre, ou bien ? Si c'est papa qui m'a fait une mauvaise blague, je lui reprocherais demain. C'est franchement de mauvais goût. »

Les yeux perlés de la poupée semblèrent reluire, et, d'une pression du pouce, il la fit acquiescer lentement. C'est vrai, ça. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici ? Etait-il en train de rêver ? De la main, le jeune homme froissa le jet lumineux devant lui, qui s'échappa entre ses doigts. Puis peu à peu, ses pupilles s'habituèrent à l'atmosphère hâlée, et, enfin, il identifia précisément la source du mince éclat.

La minuscule porte -dont la clé était sagement enfoncée dans la serrure- attendait, à peine ouverte.

Les yeux de Roxas scintillèrent. Il s'approcha encore, encore, encore un peu plus près. Juste assez pour que la lumière éclaire son visage, juste assez pour pouvoir toucher la fente de la serrure, d'où s'échappait la perle incrustée sur la clé.

Juste assez pour ne pas voir, derrière lui, tous les yeux jaunes, avides, qui le contemplaient.

Fourrant la poupée dans un coin de sa peau entre le torse et le coude, le jeune garçon caressa le bois de la porte, qui lui parut étrangement chaud. Peut-être que quelqu'un était bel et bien passé par là avant lui, finalement. Et ce quelqu'un devait bien connaitre la maison : après tout, il avait réussi à trouver la clé, en pleine nuit, seul, sur l'étagère, dans les innombrables tiroirs de la cuisine…

Roxas réprima un frisson. S'il n'était pas très pressé de se retrouver nez à nez avec cette personne là –où cette _chose_ , qui sait ?- la porte devant lui paraissait le happer irrémédiablement, et il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de son contour. Que trouverait-il, en l'ouvrant complétement ? Encore des briques ? Et s'il était déçu, à nouveau ? Il serra les dents, et inspira un peu. Il n'y avait pas de raison. Et puis, les briques ne produisaient pas de rayon lumineux.

D'une impulsion de la main, Roxas entrebâilla donc la petite porte, qui couina doucement.

 _« Mordorées sont les belles ombres dehors, ne sort jamais par la souricière, dans la maison… »_

Firent les petites voix dans sa tête, tandis qu'il découvrait le long passage s'étendant infiniment devant lui. Il n'en crut pas ses yeux. A la place des briques se trouvait maintenant un étroit couloir, bariolé et mouvant, aux milles reflets nébuleux, plein d'étincelles luisantes. C'était comme un immense tissu moiré aux cents plis, tous ourlés minutieusement les uns contre les autres, une sorte de velours crémeux, un filage merveilleux de matières mauves, bleutées et sombres, un ensemble mécanique tournant éternellement sur lui-même.

Roxas ouvrit grand la bouche, puis la referma, scrutant les nombreuses formes que prenait l'étrange passage étirable. Il lui suffisait de penser à quelque chose pour que cela jaillisse sur les dunes miniatures, en ombre chinoise, clignotant une fraction de seconde avant de disparaitre fugacement. Le jeune homme sourit, fasciné par la magie de la chose, qu'il découvrait pour la première fois. C'était fantastique.

Mais où pouvait bien mener ce truc-là ? Existait-il un ailleurs fait pour lui, tout compte fait, dans ce palace miteux ? Et pourquoi avait-on condamné ce passage, lui qui semblait si merveilleux ?

A quatre pattes dans l'embrasure de la porte, Roxas hésitait encore à s'aventurer plus loin. Son cœur cognait contre ses côtes et sa poupée lui réchauffait tendrement le bras, lui apportant un certain réconfort face à cette angoisse inexplicable, cette peur de l'inconnu qui, pourtant, ne l'avait jamais autant rassuré. Enfin, après un instant de réflexion, le jeune blond se pencha pour attraper la clé, la fourrant dans une des poches de son pyjama. Sa décision était prise.

« S'il faut y aller, autant que je puisse rentrer chez moi. »

Puis il pénétra dans le silencieux couloir, les iris remplis des multiples couleurs qui s'épanchaient près de lui, dansant tour à tour un ballet somptueux de paillettes, de bleu et de satin.

[x]

Lorsque Roxas déboucha de nouveau dans son salon, il sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était le même décor qui s'offrait à sa vue, la même lampe près de lui, la même obscurité. Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Etait-il revenu au point de départ ? Il grommela, déposant sa poupée à terre.

« Je crois qu'on s'est fait avoir, mini-moi… »

Devant lui manquait seulement l'habituelle couche de poussière flottant dans l'atmosphère et le vieux canapé de tata Marlushia. Il se leva, épousseta son pantalon et soupira. La petite clé perlée pesait lourd dans sa poche. Machinalement, il la fit glisser entre ses doigts, triturant la douce perle verte qui roulait délicatement contre le creux de sa paume. Tout était presque normal.

Hormis cette délicieuse odeur qui émanait d'un endroit bien connu, et qui fit grogner bruyamment son estomac.

Mais pourquoi quelqu'un se mettrait-il à cuisiner au milieu de la nuit ? Suspicieux, Roxas traversa le salon à pas de loup, se laissant guider par le fumet savoureux d'un plat dont il imaginait autant l'aspect que le goût. Sûrement était-ce un poulet rôti baignant dans un jus légèrement poivré, avec des frites, et du bacon… Salivant, il accéléra le pas, se retrouvant plus rapidement que prévu devant la porte de la fameuse cuisine. En marchant, Roxas n'avait fait que peu attention aux objets et tentures alentours, qui rutilaient noblement près des étagères et autres cadres accrochés un peu partout. Tout était parfait.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, Roxas se sentait bien. Tous ses sens frémissaient de bonheur, accaparés chacun par la nourriture qui serait bientôt à sa portée. Un petit soupçon de prudence, mêlé d'excitation, se frayait tout de même un chemin jusque dans sa cervelle, et le jeune garçon sursauta lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de sa mère qui, de dos, préparait à manger. Affublée d'un large tablier rouge d'une remarquable propreté, ses hanches battaient la cadence avec le roulement du fouet quelle tenait à la main, l'agitant fermement dans un bol en faïence.

A vrai dire, il semblait à Roxas qu'elle fredonnait en battant des blancs en neige, et lui seul savait combien sa mère détestait ces deux choses : la musique et la cuisine. C'est pourquoi il fronça les sourcils, perplexe devant cette étrange vision nocturne. Les ombres d'un drôle de lustre flottaient sur la figure pâle de l'adulte, et ses cheveux coiffés retombaient en de belles boucles brunes, qui lui arrivaient à la taille. Cela lui conférait un aspect juvénile, et Roxas se surprit à admirer cela, presque béat. Enfin, il avança un peu, tournant la tête çà et là, avant de demander :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, maman, au milieu de la nuit ? Tu… Prépare le repas ? Je rêve ? »

Un petit gloussement se fit entendre et les épaules de la mère de Roxas s'agitèrent, se soulevant par à-coups, comme accrochées à un fil invisible que le blond ne parvenait pas à distinguer. Il s'approcha un peu plus, se passant la langue sur les lèvres, avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

« Maman ? »

Tout à coup, la susnommée se retourna. Ravie, elle lui souriait même de toutes ses dents, les doigts pressés sur le manche du long fouet qu'elle tenait fermement à la main. Un instant, le jeune homme se sentit très mal à l'aise, n'osant pas regarder autre chose que la manucure parfaite qu'arboraient les ongles de sa mère. Ils étaient rouges. Si rouges. Pourquoi les avait-elle maquillés pour cuisiner ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, Roxas remonta patiemment le long de ses bras, de son cou, de ses clavicules, de son menton…avant de finalement la toiser bien en face.

Et ce qu'il vit le terrifia tellement qu'il faillit en avaler sa propre langue.

« Bonsoir, Trésor. Tu arrives pile à temps pour le dîner ! »

Il recula. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas, la peur soudée au ventre, les doigts noués, la gorge sèche. Au milieu de la figure de sa génitrice, il n'y avait pas plus d'yeux que de ridules de vieillesse : seules deux perles transparentes, au bleu subtilement passé, étaient accrochées à la place de ses prunelles. Quant à sa peau, elle était si lisse, si laiteuse, qu'il en était partiellement dégoûté. Et puis… sa voix. Masculine, grave. Trop basse. Trop irréelle. Ca maman, aussi peu lui adressait-elle la parole, ne parlait pas comme ça.

C'est pourquoi, ce monstre, décréta-t-il, n'était pas sa mère. Il grimaça.

« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Ma mère n'a pas de… de… »

Sa prétendue « mère » ouvrit soudain la bouche et, un moment, sa mâchoire se bloqua. Puis, toujours en secouant son ustensile de cuisine, elle se mit à rire, un rire qui prit Roxas aux tripes tant il lui semblait familier. Ce rire, il l'avait déjà entendu. Seulement, il ne savait plus où. Ni quand.

« De perles sur les yeux ? Voyons, Roxas, soit un gentil garçon, ne me vexes pas. Et puis, ne sont-elles pas magnifiques ? Comment les trouves-tu ? »

Le 'gentil garçon' en question, ravala sa salive, avant de détourner la tête.

« Elles… Vous vont bien. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Et que faites-vous là ? »

« Je suis ton Autre mère, Roxas. Et je suis là pour te remplir la panse. Allez, va chercher ton Autre père, le souper va bientôt être servi. Il est dans son bureau. Va ! »

Abasourdi, Roxas fit demi-tour, réprimant une envie subite de s'enfuir en courant pour rentrer chez lui. Cependant, cette soirée prenait une tournure très intrigante, et la curiosité prit vite le pas sur la peur. Après tout, peut-être était-il en train de rêver.

Les couloirs de l'Autre Palace Rouge étaient lumineux et colorés, pleins d'une chaleur hospitalière et conviviale : les murs plus vifs, le parquet silencieux, les innombrables lustres étincelants au plafond, les nombreux meubles cirés -ainsi que la douceur divine du tapis sous ses orteils- finirent de convaincre le jeune blond, qui s'avança avec joie en direction d'une pièce ressemblant au bureau de son père. Une petite musique agréable et entrainante, parvenant de derrière la porte, lui tira un sourire. A ce moment-là, Roxas sut d'ores et déjà que son Autre père devait être quelqu'un de formidable.

Il toqua.

« Bonsoir ? »

La porte, qui s'était entrebâillée avec une facilité déconcertante, s'ouvrit sur le père de Roxas, assis sur un tabouret à cinq pieds. Habillé d'un peignoir en satin vermeil, la taille nouée d'une ceinture, l'homme était courbé sur un élégant piano en bois de rose, ses doigts écrasant les touches une par une. Sa tête dodelinait mécaniquement et ses épaules craquèrent lorsqu'il tenta de se redresser en apercevant Roxas. Il n'y parvint pas, et seul l'appui de sa main sous son menton lui permit de se tenir suffisamment droit. Il le toisa ensuite, vide, puis peu à peu, une lumière sembla naitre dans son regard. Enfin, il sourit, bien vivant.

Roxas, lui, resta pétrifié. Lui aussi avait les yeux cousus, perlés. Luisants.

« Bonsoir, Roxas ! Dis, tu veux entendre une chanson ? Je l'ai écrite pour toi ! »

Cet Autre père, dont les cheveux étaient abondants et brillants, ce drôle de type en pantoufles à tête de chien jaune, cet adulte glauque, enjoué et parfaitement adapté au décor farfelu qui l'entourait, proposait à Roxas…de lui chanter une chanson. A première vue, ça pouvait être amusant. Roxas n'avait jamais entendu son père chanter, et encore moins jouer du piano. Pourtant, il tiqua, par habitude. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Et son Autre père lui semblait bien trop insolite.

« Mon père ne joue pas du piano. C'est ridicule. »

Face au ton catégorique de Roxas, l'Autre père de paru amusé. Un énorme métronome à sa gauche toussota, l'étagère remplie de disquettes à sa droite souffla, et un tourne-disque paru ricaner dans l'angle de la pièce. Une petite lampe se tourna alors dans la direction de l'homme, dardant son rayon blanc sur l'imposant instrument à touches d'ivoire, et deux bras articulés sortirent de nulle part, comme raccordés au piano, enveloppant les mains du musicien dans une belle paire de gants molletonnés.

Enfin, comme muni d'une vie propre, les mains gantées virent caresser le visage de Roxas, s'agitant gaiement sous son nez. Et à l'Autre père de rétorquer :

« Ce n'est pas la peine, voyons ! Puisqu'ici, c'est le piano qui joue de moi ! »

A ces mots, il fit volte-face, le tapis de sol sous ses chaussons se mettant à tourner frénétiquement, pareil à un socle de boîte à musique pour enfants. Les innombrables instruments du bureau –transformé en amusante salle de musique, apparemment- couinèrent de joie, laissant leur utilisateur interpréter son fameux morceau :

 _« Cette chanson je la chante pour toi, Trésor,_

 _Tu es mon amour, ma vie, mon bouton d'or,_

 _Roxas tu es le plus clair des joyaux je n'en ai jamais vu de plus beau,_

 _Si tout le monde pouvait voir tes yeux, le monde n'en serait que plus heureux-_

 _Et tous ceux qui osent te voir devraient savoir que ton regard Roxas,_

 _Est un cadeau- Quand tu cours dans la maison pour découvrir le monde d'en haut c'est une merveille c'est surprenant, tu nous sidères de ravissement Roxas, c'est fascinant. »_

Tandis qu'il jouait, Roxas pouvait apercevoir les mains mécaniques faire à leur guise, ajoutant quelques notes, se séparant parfois de leur possesseur qui tournait joyeusement sur son tabouret, et parfois même achever la chanson toute seule. Sur la fin, les gants se renfilèrent pourtant naturellement aux poignets de l'Autre Père, qui s'apprêtait à recommencer son œuvre quand Roxas lui tapota l'épaule, presque pour lui rappeler une Réalité qu'il avait oublié.

« Hm, juste, excusez-moi… Elle m'a dit de vous dire, enfin, vous savez, que le dîner était servi. »

Le jeune garçon ne savait que dire d'autre. Tout cela était à la fois merveilleux et effrayant, bizarre et envoûtant. La chanson de l'Autre père l'avait touché, et l'absence d'ordinateur ou autre écrans bleutés avait fini de le convaincre qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il était donc bel et bien dans un autre monde. Un univers extérieur au sien, plus vivant, plus intéressant, plus magique. Un monde au travers du passage, dans lequel ses deux parents, bien que désarticulés et singuliers, lui semblaient plus familiers et aimants que ses vrais géniteurs.

Une chose, depuis le début de la nuit, le dérangeait cependant. La voix de ses parents.

Ce n'était pas la même que d'habitude : comme si quelqu'un avait trafiqué leur bande son vocale pour en rajouter une autre à la place, donnant une atroce impression de superposition. Cela lui filait la nausée. En plus, leurs lèvres bougeaient correctement, non ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que leurs voix ne concordent pas. Aucune. Et pourtant.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Roxas sursauta quand l'Autre père, ravi, lui adressa soudainement la parole.

« Parfait, Roxas ! Et que ceux qui meurent de faim lèvent la main ! Tu viens ? »

A peine eut-il tenté d'illustrer son propos qu'un des bras désarticulés le gifla violemment, provoquant un éclat de rire nerveux chez le blondinet : désorienté, l'Autre père ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez comme si de rien n'était, puis se débarrassa des gants, un immense sourire peint sur les lèvres.

Enfin il se leva en saluant ses instruments d'une révérence, puis sortit du bureau-atelier, Roxas sur les talons.

[x]

Il ne parvenait pas y croire. Devant lui s'étendait un monceau spectaculaire de nourriture : délicieuses viandes grillés, lardons fumés, poulet rôti, à peine cuit ou assaisonné, dans des plats d'argent et de verre, la boisson se plaisant dans des gobelets de cristal bariolé. Tout reposait sur une simple nappe immaculée, où étaient disposés çà et là des condiments tous plus variés les uns que les autres. Plus loin encore s'empilaient purée et légumes brûlants, petits pois et maïs, œuf doré dont le jaune était joliment exhibé à la vue de tous, et puis des sauces au piment, des poissons, du poivre en grain, de la pizza et du pain. Quant à détailler ce qu'il voyait à l'autre bout de la somptueuse table, Roxas aurait juré avoir vu des petits choux à la crème, des parfaits, du raisin, du chocolat et du rhum, les pâtisseries tournoyant dans un récipient fin à la couleur changeante, dansant une valse sucrée et luxueuse.

De nouveau, son ventre grogna, et l'Autre mère lui jeta un regard attendri.

« Tu as faim Roxas, n'est-ce pas ? Assieds-toi. Tu veux quelque chose ? Des petits pois lisses ? Du roast-beaf ? Nous t'attendions avec tellement d'impatience. Fais-toi plaisir.»

Roxas, muet, acquiesça. A vrai dire, il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Tout sentait si bon, et il avait si faim, qu'il ne se fit pas prier : il remplit donc son assiette, observant avec fascination la soucoupe de sauce qui zigzaguait sous des tunnels de pâtes carbonara, comme montée sur un train miniature. La locomotive se prenait même à siffler pour réchauffer le liquide en passant près de lui, versant délicatement son contenu sur sa purée lorsqu'il le lui demandait. En face de lui, son Autre père mâchait en silence, lui envoyant de temps à autre un clin d'œil complice, comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Son Autre mère, quant à elle, le couvait du regard, aimable et souriante, des reflets de bonheur miroitant dans les perles bleues de ses yeux.

« Tu aurais envie de quelque chose, Trésor ? » s'enquit-elle avec douceur.

La bouche pleine, Roxas la regarda une seconde, avala, puis plissa le nez. Oui, avait-il envie de quelque chose ? C'était une bonne question. Reposant ses couverts, il écouta un moment le silence -seulement troublé par la locomotive du petit train à vapeur- et se mit à réfléchir.

Après tout, ici, tout lui semblait du. Pourquoi ne pas demander un plat spécial ?

« Je voudrais une glace à l'eau de mer. »

« Mais bien sûr, Roxas. Regarde ! »

Immédiatement après qu'il eut formulé sa requête, le jeune homme aux mèches blondes vit descendre le lustre du plafond. C'était un beau lustre scintillant, lourd de centaines de petites bougies orangées où étaient accrochés divers types de glaces, orange, citron, pistache, vanille, chocolat, nougatine, papaye, groseille et même rose. Après une délicate rotation du rebord, un bâtonnet apparu comme par magie, surplombé d'une quantité rafraichissante de crème bleue. Glacée. De la glace à l'eau de mer.

« Wouaw. » s'extasia Roxas.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Attrapant d'une main le bâtonnet bleuté, le blondinet observa son nouveau dessert sous toutes les coutures, presque émerveillé. La glace était fraîche, un peu rugueuse, couverte de petites gouttelettes aussi froides que rondes : sans plus attendre, il la glissa entre ses lèvres, impatient et curieux.

« C'est sucré. Et… salé à la fois. »

Etonnant. Vraiment étonnant. Tandis que l'Autre Mère débarrassait, Roxas savourait cette glace extraordinaire, les yeux plissés de contentement. Enfin, lorsqu'il l'eut achevée, une drôle d'inscription, incrustée dans le bois humide, attira son attention :

 _Winner. Like Welcome home, right ?_

«Winner ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça veut dire que tu as gagné, Trésor. Parce que je ferais en sorte que tu gagnes. Toujours. »

Le souffle de l'Autre Mère, trop proche de son cou, le fit tressaillir, et Roxas lâcha son bâton, qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. En face de lui, son Autre père grinçait des dents, cireux, presque mort : en le voyant ainsi, le jeune blond fut saisit d'un sentiment étrange, qui lui sciait le ventre et lui cousait les tripes, comme si un couturier amateur s'amusait à lui tisser les viscères pour en faire une écharpe. Et puis, il avait froid. Se relevant précipitamment, Roxas salua donc ces Autres parents, évitant le regard vide de cette mère trop belle, oubliant les minuscules fils qu'il voyait pendre au-dessus de ce père trop soigné.

« Je dois rentrer. »

Il devait rentrer, bien sûr. Ignorant la mimique déçue de l'Autre mère, passant outre son sourire figé, Roxas détourna les yeux lorsque celle-ci lui demanda, poliment :

« Tu as sommeil, Roxas ? Si tu veux, je peux te montrer ta chambre à coucher.»

Devant son absence de réponse, l'adulte lui offrit son air le plus abordable, laissant en plan la table, les plats, les lumières, ainsi que l'Autre père. Celui-ci semblait bloqué par une force, un je-ne-sais-quoi de surnaturel et mystérieux, qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir correctement. Ainsi souriait-il, la tête penchée, incapable de tout autre mouvement. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas le jeune garçon qui, trop content de pouvoir enfin se coucher, suivit l'Autre mère à distance, montant les grands escaliers.

Lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la chambre, un gigantesque lit baldaquin, dont le tissu gris perlé paraissait aussi doux qu'une plume, accrocha son regard. Il vit ensuite la fenêtre, poncée et vernie, les rideaux épais qui l'ornait, les lampes à halos colorés allumées çà et là un peu partout. Le plancher était uniforme, le plafond blanc recouvert d'une kyrielle de minuscules étoiles et, par terre, un grand tapis sombre dévorait les pieds du lit, moelleux et caressant, piqué d'éclats mouvants semblables à la voie lactée. Sur les étagères disposées aux quatre coins de la pièce, de nombreuses peluches paradaient en chuchotant, zieutant Roxas avec tendresse, lui adressant un petit coucou discret de la main.

Enfin, posée sur sa table de nuit trônait une photo de Demyx, qui agitait les bras façon Guitar Hero en faisant des grimaces. Une fois la surprise passée, toute anxiété dissipée, Roxas se rua sur le lit, saisissant la photo vivante à pleines mains.

« Demyx ! Comment ça va ? Il fait froid, là-bas ? »

« Yo, Roxas ! On se les gèle, mec, au Michigan. Mais c'est génial ! Tu viendras pour les vacances ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

Roxas n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa chambre, de ce côté du monde, était formidable. Néanmoins, il se sentait lourd, et ses paupières se fermèrent peu à peu, le faisant sombrer dans un état comateux assez agréable. Il ouvrit donc les draps et, tout habillé, se glissa à l'intérieur, ne sentant pas la pression de la paume de l'Autre Mère sur sa joue, ni ses ongles dans son cou, ni même encore le contact de sa poupée, miraculeusement apparue, contre sa peau.

Tout était parfait, ici. On veillait sur lui.

« Bonsoir, Trésor. Fais de beaux rêves. »

Et l'Autre Mère, assise sur une chaise invisible, se disloquait graduellement, chutant bientôt de son siège dans un craquement hideux, un son délectable d'os et de chair.

Enfin, quand Roxas fut endormi, les fils tombèrent.


End file.
